


Picnic

by Georry



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Other, Passion, Picnics, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georry/pseuds/Georry
Summary: The moment you locked eyes, you knew it was meant to be.
Relationships: Barry Benson/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Picnic

You are on a picnic but everyone you were with was gone for plot convenience. You see a swarm of bees and ur like "damn that's hot" and then one of the bees comes flying towards you so you get a mirror out to make sure look good and then the bee comes up to you and is like "Hi I'm Barry B Benson Bee Movie" and you're like "Hi im y/n" and he's like "do you like jazz" and you're like, "just fuck me already" so he does. He goes. thmp. And you're like "oOoh". And then he thmps back out and flies away. You keel over and die. The end


End file.
